halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:StoneGhost/Archive 3
Archived talk: | Archive 1 | Archive 2 | Archive 3 | Archive 4 | Archive 5 | Archive 6 | Archive 7 | Archive 8 | Archive 9 | Archive 10 Rights violation Re: Namespacing So no more namespacing for me? [[User:Nanosoldier|'Nanosoldier']] 13:16, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Seriously now Hard Feelings Veterancy RE: Rule violation All you had to do was ask if you disliked my opinion, and I would have removed it -_---''Shade'' 19:47, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Just telling you, I have nothing against them, and I am not "intolerant" of them. I just think that there are TWO GENDERS for a reason. As I said, I am not intolerant of them.--''Shade'' 19:54, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't object to their existence. It's hard to explain, and I don't care whether or not it is removed. I just find it annoying that one's own opinion cannot be accepted. Lets just end the conversation, the user who doesn't have rollback/Admin rights is always going to be wrong, as it seems. --''Shade'' 20:05, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Ahem... The only wiki I remain even partially active on is SuperFanon. I suggest trying to message me there, I never come here anymore. Triton-class image IRC App Boring beginnings ::Original title: Because I like using the Leave Message Function Too Well, the long and boring list can be found here. It's not very impressive yet, nor likely to be for a while. Just thought I let you know. Auguststorm1945 15:18, July 13, 2011 (UTC) CARWENNIAN page Ship Images Hi I was wondering if I could use your vessels designs for different website (http://thechroniclesofman.com/) involving a total different universe. There would be no publishing of your pictures beyond a fan fiction content, and I would total redesign the description of the vessels. I merely to wish to use your vessels because there are so good, and that they would fit perfectly into my own star nation within this other universe. I would complete comply to any restriction(s) you would wish to place on your work. Regards, Peace_Monger Ahem Ello. Not sure if you even do anything here anymore but you did message me, and I don't remember if I responded or not. So... yeah. Fire away with the idea's. I'll be glad to help. Writer's block Hi. Just wanted to know what to do about writers block. Thanks, ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 01:15, August 21, 2011 (UTC) UNSC Hyperion Hey sorry about copying about the infobox, but a don't actually know how to construct a info box cause i am new to the wiki so i needed a template to use for my, sorry about copying, removed the copying of the info before Swarm War ummm.. well is it alright if my new battlesuit that i have corrected heavily redited to remove plargarism be made because i want to make my own arsenal for my universe but it might use the same idea as M14 power armour on the modularity part......? --Flash Destiny 11:25, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Resurgence source Hello Athena. Just asking, can you tell me where you got the image for your UNSC Resurgence? Since you said that the image was from Halo: Homefront, I'm interested in the game, not the image. Thanks. NCF Removal WILL NOT STOP ME! '' |time=UTC |text= I'd like for the NCF template to be removed on Citrus-012 and Ilso-M403 , since I think I've fixed them. }} AAO Halcyon Hello Athena, I've checked with AS on the ship thing. Well here is the conversation since I have no way of explaining it to you. I did eventually think about making an AAO Halcyon expansion article and maybe converting the ship into a completely different thing. What are your thoughts? (except taking the ship out of AAO) cool! Do you create the ship pictures yourself? :) They look very nice. RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Talk • • 03:20, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Plagiarism :Hmm, that same article has been plagiarized before. I wonder if... Icy moon Hey Athena. Just to show you this. Me and Echo were 'discussing' the possibility of a planet or moon with a mainly cold climate and environment but have a breathable atmosphere. Since you have particular knowledge about every thing, I wonder if you could help consult whether or not there could be a breathable planet or moon, especially in the year 2164. Thanks, :Thank you for the advice, it helped a lot. RE: Rawr Collab nomination Hey. I'm glad you put up Dwindling Flame for best collab. I am pretty sure you're going to win. So, just know that I will be okay with any outcome. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 03:06, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Just saying. No "It's not about wining" spirt here? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 12:00, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Image borrowing RE: Comment Then if the matter was resolved days ago, you wouldn't mind bottling it up, and ignoring my remark, instead of wasting my time and telling me. Get over it. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 01:46, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Before I get banned for mouthing off LOMI, I'd like to say I'm sorry for interjecting in your business. I didn't mean any harm. I work on a wiki where such language is acceptable, and seen as rather upbuilding. However, I would have appreciated it if you hadn't been so harsh with your comments. I need no lecture to know I was wrong. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 15:40, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Yo Archiving Gah Re:Re:Capitalization. And yes, that capital C was intentional.